


Boyfriend

by Beanchan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, mentions of racism and homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanchan/pseuds/Beanchan
Summary: A bar brawl lets to romance. Set before the events of TMNT:Out of the ShadowsWritten for Tumblr Bopsteady week.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I’ve written porn of humans (as opposed to robots). Set before the pair’s mutation. Anyway, enjoy.

To look at him, you wouldn’t expect a guy like Rocksteady to have the best memory. Which was true, or rather he only remembered the things he really wanted to. Most of which involved his time spent with Bebop, drinking, fighting, causing mayhem, destroying everything…

And of course the first time he’s ever called the other his boyfriend.

———————-

It had started in some hole in the wall bar in some podunk little town they’d be passing through. Shitty beer, sticky floor covered in peanut shells and God knows what else, inebriated patrons laughing at their friend’s dumb ass story. Nothing new.

Except tonight while Bebop and Rocksteady sat at the end of the bar, downing shots but otherwise actually minding their own business, some idiot had decided to start a fight with them.

Rocksteady had noticed him and his friends first, some asshole barely old enough to drink punks with shaved heads and that look at just screamed they were going to say something stupid. Really stupid.

“Hey!” The apparent ringleader of the group slammed his palm down on the bar next to Bebop, who’d just shoved a handful of bar nuts in his mouth and could only reply at the moment with an irritated look at his snack being interrupted. “That’s our spot. The fuck you think you’re doing there…”

And then the guy had used that  _ **one**_  word.

It hadn’t been the first time someone had taken exception to the color of Bebop’s skin, but it never failed to have them both seeing red and more than happy to beat the snot out of the racist offenders.

Bebop didn’t even have time to swallow his food and react before Rocksteady was on his feet and in the guy’s face. “The hell did you just say you little shit stain?”

The shit strain in question obviously wasn’t smart enough to back down from the red-head now towering over him and instead decided to double down on his assholery.

“What? He your boyfriend or something….”

And then he used that  ** _other_**  word that always pissed them off.

Even with his blood boiling a grin managed to spread across Rocksteady’s face. “As a matter of fact, yeah, he is my boyfriend.”

Then his brass knuckles connected with the guy’s face with a sickening crunch, sending him to the floor, blood flying from his broken nose.

“My Man!” He heard Bebop woop behind him right before taking out one of the guy’s friends with a punch of his own before pulling out his favorite knife.

The brawl that insured ending up involving almost the whole bar and only ended when the sound of police sirens got close. The two of them had quickly admired their work (including a guy curled up on the floor cradling his nearly severed fingers, courtesy of Bebop’s knife, to his chest) before ducking out the back before the cops showed up.

—————————–

They’d ended up back at a shady motel the next town over. The kind that only took cash and didn’t ask questions about blood stains or bruises.

Rocksteady dropped the duffle bag they’re brought from the van as he closed the door to their room. “Man Beebs did you see that guy crying like a little bitch when he hit the floor?” He laughed, still high off adrenaline from the fight, kicking off his boots.

“It was beautiful Rock!” Bebop removed his glasses, pulling his now torn, blood speckled shirt over his head, throwing it in the direction of the bathroom to rinse out later. “Bet breaking his nose actually improves his dumb-ass face. My man!”

“My man!” Rocksteady held out his fist for their usual bump. Only to have his partner grab the collar of his vest instead, pulling him down till their faces met.

“MY Man…”

The kiss was rough and needy, Bebop pushing against his taller friend till the back of Rocksteady’s legs hit the bed and they toppled onto the mattress.

“Damn Beebs, fight got ya all revved up huh?” Not that he was complaining as Bebop repositioned himself between his legs, thick fingers working at his belt.

“Something like that Rock.” Bebop pulled his partner’s pants down enough to free him, running his thumb over the sensitive underside of the hardening member. A few strokes till Rocksteady was at full mast and Bebop leaned down to flick his tongue over the head.

“Beeeeebbbsss…” Rocksteady set up on his elbows to get a better view only to have a hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back down to the bed.

“Stay,” Bebop chuckled from between his legs. “Let me take care of you Rock.”

Honestly, Bebop was the only person who could give him orders and have it make him excited. In fact he was more than happy to comply, laying back and letting Bebop work him over with that heavenly mouth of his.

And work he did, Bebop was a damn master when it came to blow-jobs even if he didn’t give them as often. Rock never ceased to be amazed at his powers of suction, bringing him to the edge in what felt like the blink of an eye.

“Beebs, oh shit, I’m gonna…” It was just common courtesy to warn a guy before you came in his mouth and Bebop pulled away just in time. Though some still managed to shoot across his chin.

Bebop wiped his face clean with the back of his hand, admiring the man sprawled out in front of him, body sinking into the bed like he’d just ejaculated his whole damn nervous system. “Don’t go falling asleep on me now Rock. We ain’t finished yet.”

Rocksteady could hardly object, not that he wanted to, when the other man yanked his pants the rest of the way off, tossing them across the room before slipping off the bed to dig through their duffle.

Even the two of them were smart enough to have a bug-out bag handy, just in case. Just a few supplies: ammo, a first aid kit, snacks, lube…

Which was exactly what Bebop retrieved before taking his place back on the bed between his partner’s thighs. He flipped open the bottle, squirting a large glob onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up before moving down to Rocksteady’s ass.

In return, Rocksteady lifted his hips to give him better access. Bebop didn’t take the lead like this that often either, but again, he sure all hell wasn’t complaining. Especially not with the way Bebop was moving his fingers inside him, curling them just right to barely brush his prostate.

“Beebs don’t tease me like that, come on.” The red head’s hands were fisted in the sheets by now, desperately trying to comply with the order to stay, but also really tempted to grab Bebop, flip them over and just ride him.

“You’re such an impatient baby,” Bebop chuckled but took pity on his partner, freeing himself from his own pants and hoisting Rock’s hip up a little to get in the right position.

“I’m not impatient, you’re just…SHIT!”

Bebop had seated himself in one quick thrust, not giving Rocksteady time to adjust before he started moving. “I’m shit, am I Rock?”

“Yeah you are.” Rocksteady bite his lip, still gripping the cheap hotel bedding. God he loved when Beebs got a little rough.

“Yeah, but I’m **your**  shit.”

“Hell yeah you are.”

Bebop slowed down his thrusts, leaning in so he could hover just above his partner’s face. “Hey, say it again Rock?”

“What? That you’re shit?”

“No…that I’m your boyfriend….”

Oh

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

“Beebs! Baby!” Rocksteady let go of the sheets, flinging his arms around his lover’s back and his legs around his waist, pulling his in closer. “Of course you’re my boyfriend! My mate! My chubby big ol’ lover!”

“Rock!” Bebop had to stop moving all together he was being held so tight. It was hard for Rock to tell but he was pretty sure he was actually blushing too. “It ain’t like I didn’t know. It was just, kinda nice to hear ya say it out loud. And right to a fuckin’ skinhead’s face.”

“I’ll shout it to the whole world if you want me to.” Rocksteady  had moved to cup his face, cheeks definitely extra warm under his rough palms, and started peppering his face with little kisses. “I love you baby!”

“I love you too you big idiot.” Bebop’s mouth met his, tongue slipping between eager lips, making out hot and heavy for a minute before pulling away.

“But I’m  **your**  idiot.”

“Yeah you are.” Bebop pressed one last kiss against the edge of his mouth. “Now loosen your damn grip so I can finishing fucking you through the mattress.”

Rocksteady gladly spread his legs open again, arms moving above his head as Bebop resumed his thrusts. The other man set one hand on Rock’s hip, the other grabbing the top of the headboard to get better leverage. The new position was perfect for Bebop to seat himself deep, hitting Rock’s sweet spot on every thrust.

“Beebs, please….I need….”

“I got ya my man.” The hand on his hip moved to Rocksteady’s erection, stroking as best he could while still driving into the other as hard as possible.

It didn’t take long as that pace for both of them to come. Rock for the second time that night, all over both their stomachs and Bebop’s fingers. Bebop a half a second later with Rocksteady’s sweet ass clenching hard around him.

A few minutes of hard breathing and silence as they came down from their highs, Bebop finally managing to pull out and flop down on the bed next to his best friend, partner in crime, and boyfriend.

They were too exhausted to do much more they just lay there, despite both really needing a shower at this point. Still Bebop for the energy to hold up his fist.

“My man.”

Rocksteady grinned, tapping his own first lightly against partner’s.

“Your man”


End file.
